Sun
by Byun ye na
Summary: Baekhyun terlalu mencintai chanyeol dan terlalu Menyayangi kyungsoo,apakah ia akan berkata baik-baik Sampai akhir CHANBAEK,KAISOO,GS
1. Chapter 1

Casth:baekhyun chanyeol

Baekhyun(20)yeoja

Chanyeol(21)namja

'Aku tau aku tak akan bisa menjadi bagian dari hatimu,karena kau terlau nyaman dengan kata sahabat yang kau agungkan'

Baekhyun prov

"BAEKKIE SAYANG AYO BANGUN INI SUDAH JAM BERAPA SAYANG".aku mengeliat di tempat tidur ku tangan ku meraih waker dari meja nakas,umma selalu seperti ini bahkan ini belum genap setengah lima dan ia berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila dari dapur,kalian tolog jangan menanyakan tentang tetanggaku karena mereka sudah cukup paham dengan kebiasaan ibu yang terlalu rajin.

"IYA IBU 5 MENIT LAGI".setelah itu aku tak mendengar terikan ibu lagi.

-06.55-

"yakkkk..! byun baek mau sampai kapan kau meringkuk seperti ini".itu bukan suara ibu,aku menggeliat menyingkap selimut ku yang hampir menutupi seluruh tubuhku namun masih dalam keadaan mata selalu seperti ini,hanya akan bangun jika suara bass ini yang membangunkan chanyeol sahabat ku sejak kecil,skaligus cinta pertamaku... ya cinta pertamaku.

"bahkan ini sudah hampir jam 7"dia menarik kedua lengan ku untuk duduk yang masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar aku membuka mataku lebar-lebar

"yakkk PARK CHANYEOLAH MENGAPA KAU TAK MEMBANGUNKAN KU aisshhhh..."setelah itu aku langsung kabur menuju kamar masih bisa mendengar celotehan chanyeol yang mengerutu dengan sikap ku yang sama sepanjang hari

"bagaimana bisa ada yeoja seperti mu..jika seperti ini trus mana ada namja yang mau mendekatimu"

Aku mendengarnya dari dalam kamar ayo lah chanyeol... aku bahkan rela di tinggal oleh semua namja-namja itu asal aku memiliki mu.

Aku selesai dengan acara mandiku skaligus ganti baju karna aku tak mungkin berganti di kamar sementara ada perkiraan ku salah aku tak melihat chanyeol di manapun bahkan d sudut kamar aku bersiap-siap ,aku turun untuk sarapan beruntung hari ini ku ingat ada perayaa skolah jadi aku tak haru masuk kulihat hanya umma dan appa,lalu dimana chanyeol...

"kemarilah sayang,sarapan dulu"aku menarik kursi lalu duduk dan mengambil sepotong roti dan selai memakannya perlahan

"ummm..omma dimana chanyeol bukankah tadi ia kemari?".

"ia ada di depan bersama kyungie".omma ku menunjuk keluar dengan dagunya sambil tetap mengoleskan roti untuk appa

"oh.."jawabku singkat,hancurlah pagi ku yang indah,kau tanya mengapa...,tentusaja karena ada kyungsoo sahabat ku,sahabat chanyeol dan skaligus yeoja chingu chanyeol..aku benar-benar tak ingin berangkat bersama mereka,memaksakannya hanya akan membuat ku sesak dan berakhir menangis di toilet skolah,tapi aku harus

"baiklah omma,appa aku harus berangkat sekarang"menyambar tas ku dan mencium mereka berdua.

"hati-hati sayang"kali ini appa

Ketika aku keluar menuju halama rumah aku terkejut melihat chanyeol sedang mencium pipi kyungso yang langsung memerah karnanya

"yeoll ini bakan masih di rumah orang"kyungso memukul lengan canyeol dengan malu-malu

"aku hanya ingin morning kiss ku"goda hanya membeku melihat semua itu,mirisnya hidupku,aku terlau menyayangi kyungso dan terlalu mencintai chanyeol,aku memandang mereka berpura-bura baik-baik saja,ingat BERPURA-PURA

"yak...kalian berhenti melakukan hal-hal tidak senonoh di rumah orang lain"aku berpura-pura marah,mereka terkejut dengan kehadiran ku..

"maaf baek chanyeol yang gila"kyungsoo menunduk malu takut dan itu sangat mengemaskan.

"hahahaha sudah lah kyung baekhyun hanya bercanda,benarkan princess".goda chanyeol

'bahkan kau memanggil ku princess sedangkan di depanmu ada yeoja chinggu mu yeol,kau membuat kuseribu kai lipat sakit'.Aku tersenyum dan mengusak rambut kyunsoo

"ayo gadis nakal kita berangkat,jangan pedulikan ajussi mesum ini"aku langsung mengeret kyungso pergi

"YAK..BYUN BAEK"mendengar suara amarah dari chanyeol aku langsung berlari meninggalkan kyungsoo,karna suara chanyeol yang makin dekat.

Hari itu tak ada yang berubah di sekolah aku hanya melihat bagaimana pandangan kedua sahabat ku yang tengah kasmaran itu saat kami berbagi cerita,bahkan saat pelajaran di mulai mereka saling menatap penuh cinta,dan membuat hatiku remuk berkeping-keping hingga kami pulang.

-exo-

Sungguh tugas-tugas ini membuat kepalaku hampir pecah,

'lebih baik ku abaikan saja semuanya lagi pula bsok belum waktu pengumpulan'.aku menyingkirkan laptop dari pandangan dan beranjak dari tempat tidur menuju kedapur untuk mengambil minuman

'kenapa tidak ada air sama, sekali apa di taruh di kulkas semua?'. aku membuka kulkas sambil memegan gelas pada tangan satunya

"BAEKKIEEEE"

"PRANGG",aku sangat taget saat kungsoo datang dan langsng berteriak memeluku.

"omoo baek kau tidak papa,kaki mu berdarah"

"aku tak papa soo-ya"

"biar ku bereskan pecahannya baek kau besihkan lukamu dulu,mianhae"

"gwenchana " ia langsung berjongkok membersihkan serakan kaca

"arrrghh"

" ?"aku melihat dan langsung mengambil jari kyungsoo berlumuran darah tangannya terkena pecahan gelas,sedang dari arah berlawanan chanyeol datang

"baek,kyungsoo sed...OMO KYUNG ADA APA DENGAN TANGAN MU"chanyeol panik bukan main,dengan kasar ia menambil tangan kyungso dari tangan hanya dapa tercengang dan menahan rasa sakit dari luka di kakiku yang menganga lebar lebih dari luka yang kyungso rasak,namun kyungso menangis,ia memang tak dapat menahan sakit sekecil apapun pada tubuhnya sejak kecil

"aku tadi masuk dan baekhyun...hikss..hikss..."ia tak melanjutkan karna

"BYUN BAEKHYUN HARUSNYA KAU BERHATI-HATI KAU TAU KYUNGSOO TAK TAHAN SAKIT AKU TAK TAU KAU BISA SECEROBOH INI"

"ayo soo kita pergi"chanyeol membentak ku,ia berlalu meninggalkanku,membopong kyungso menjauh dari rumah pertama kalinnya ia seperti ini padaku,aku menangis sejadinya tak ku pedulikan darah yang terus mengalir dari kakiku hingga menetes ke lantai itu.

'tak pernahkah kau ingin melindungiku seperti itu,tak bisakah kau memberiku hati mu sedikit saja'.

-exo-

Chanyeol prov

Setela aku mengantarkan kyungsoo pulang yang tak henti-hentinya menangis,aku pulang ke rumah dan menghempaskan diriku di ranjang,hatiku resah,bakan resah sekali,kejadian tadi terus saja berputar-putar di kepalaku

Ini pertamakalinya aku membentak baekhyun orang yang amat sangat aku cintai,yah kalian tidak salah..ia adalah orang pertama yang kucitai,namunbodohnya aku malah menjadikan kyungsoo sebagai alat untuk membuat bakhyun cemburu,namun entah mengapa aku juga tak dapat melepas kyungsoo aku mulai nyaman bersamanya.

"tunggu dulu buakan kah aku melihat darah di...kaki baekhyun

-tbc-

Review juseo...


	2. Chapter 2

Sun

Cast: byun baekhyun

Park chanyeol

Pairing: chanbaek,kaisoo

Genre: romance, friendship, Hurt/comfort

Rate: T

Desclaimer: semua nama dalam cerita ini adalah milik orang tuanya masing-masing

Saya Cuma pinjam nama, tapi hak cipta milik saya

Chapter 2

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan di dapur malam-malam begini sayang?" ibu baekhyun yang mendengar ribut-ribut langsung menuju dapur dan menemukan anaknya berjongkok sambil meringis menahan sakit.

"tidak bu... aku hanya tidak sengaja memecahkan gelas" jawab baekhyun malas sambil tetap berkonsentrasi membersihkan luka di kakinya.

'TUKK..'.Karna gemas ibu baekhyun me mukul kecil kepala gadis itu

"gadis ceroboh.. duduk lah di kursi, ibu bantu mengobatinya "

'Akkkhhh...' baekhyun menjerit saat ibunya mengoleskan antiseptik pada lukanya.

"Ommo, apa sesakit itu sampai kau menangis, biasanya sebesar apapun kau mengalami luka kau tidak menangis, apa ada masalah yang kau pikirkan?" baekhyun hanya mengangguk lalu menggeleng.

"yak.. apa maksudmu mengangguk tapi juga menggeleng, apa itu berarti kau punya masalah?"

"sudahlah bu aku baik-baik saja, aku hanya merasa ini sakit"

"baiklah jika tak ada yang kau pikirkan, tapi berjanjilah jangan simpan semua masalah mu sendirian, kau bisa berbagi pada ibu", ibu baekhyun ber ujar lembut sambil mengelus surai putrinya, dan dihadiahi tanggisan, anggukan dan pelukan secara bersamaan dari baekhyun.

"terimakasih bu"

' _Iya bu.. aku sakit.. hati ku terlalu sakit hingga rasanya sulit untuk bernafas_ '.

Xoxo

Baekhyun pov

Aku sengaja berangkat pagi untuk menghindari dua sahabatku hari ini. Rasanya aku ingin marah tapi aku tak tau harus marah pada siapa. Ketika dua sahabatku sampai di kelas mereka pun tak berusaha untuk mengajaku berbicara, maka aku hanya melakukan hal yang sama dan berusaha berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran hingga jam pertama usai.

' _biarkan aku egois sekali saja'._

...

Normal pov

Saat ini semua siswa seoul senior high school berbondong-bondong membebaskan diri dari kelas, bel istirahat telah berbunyi itu artinya saatnya mengisi perut-perut yang kosong . Raut wajah setiap siswa berbinar bahagia karena saat istirahat artinya bukan hanya mereka dapat menikmati makanan yang tersedia di cafetaria namun juga mereka bebas membicarakan apapun yang mereka inginkan bersama teman-teman mereka (bergosip). Seperti yang sedang dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih ini, Park chanyeol dan kungsoo mereka tertawa bercanda tanpa peduli pada orang di sekitar mereka yang menatap iri atau pun kesal. ohhh ayolah chanyeol dan kyungsoo adalah murid populer, terkenal karena ketampanan dan keanggunan yang tidak perlu diragukan lagi.

Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata menatap miris pada pemandangan tersebut.

" _sepertinya aku harus benar-benar berhenti ..."_ baekhyun berujar lirih sambil menatap nanar dari jauh. Airmatanya terjatuh tak terasa namun wajahnya berkebalikan dengan perasaannya ia tersenyum _._

" _untuk mencintaimu..."_ lanjutnya, lalu segera pergi sebelum kakinya melemas dan terlihat bodoh oleh orang lain di sekitarnya.

Sun

Baekhyun terus melangkahkan kakinya berjalan secepat mungkin untuk segera melewati gerbang. Tangannya terkepal erat memegang tali ranselnya, kakinya masih terasa nigilu untuk digunakan berjalan namun ia benar-benar tak ingin bertemu chanyeol maupun kyungso, namun agaknya Tuhan tak mengizinkan sebuah kedamaian di hidupnya hari ini. Seseorang dengan cepat menarik lengannya kasar, dan secara otomatis membuat baekhyun berbalik menghadap orang tersebut.

Chanyeol pov

Hari ini aku benar-benar dibuat gila, kyungsoo terus saja menempel padaku dan merengek tak ingin ku tinggalkan, bahkan ketika aku ingin menghampiri baekhyun dia merengek, mengancam akan membenci ku jika aku meningalkannya, aku tak mengerti mengapa kyungsoo jadi bersikap seperti ini. Baekhyun... sepertinya dia marah padaku , Ohh.. park chanyeol babo, siapa yang tidak marah jika kau dituduh dan perlakukan secara kasar kemarin.

Bahkan setiap kami bertemu dia selalu memasang sikap dinginnya dan tidak berniat sedikitpun berbicara pada kami. Kepalaku rasanya mendadak pusing karena nama baekhyun dengan seenaknya berputar-putar di kepalaku. Beruntung aku hari ini tidak pulang bersama kyungsoo karna ia mengikuti ekstrakulikuler tambahan.

Dan ketika pelajaran berakhir aku tak sangup menahan keinginanku untuk bertemu baekhyun, kulihat ia dengan sedikit menyeret kakinya terburu keluar dari kelas. Aku yakin dia sedang berusaha menghindari kami.

Aku tak peduli, ku kejar langkah kakinya dan sebelum ia sampai di gerbang, ku tarik lengannya hingga ia berbalik menghadapku. Mata kami bertemu. Ia tampak terkejut, terlihat dari kedua bola matanya yang membesar..

.

.

.

Normal pov

"Byun baekhyun.. kau menghindariku?" dengan tidak sabar chanyeol melontarkan pertanyaan, dan baekhyun terlihat membeku.

"C-chanyeol, apa m-maksudmu.. aku tidak menghindarimu"

"jadi maksudmu aku yang salah melihat?".

"Dengar Byun baekhyun, maafkan aku soal kemari, aku tau aku salah".baekhyun hanya diam mendengarkan penjelasan dari chanyeol dengan raut wajah yang memohon ,baekhyun hampir luluh, mungkin ia terlau sensitif mungkin harusnya ia memaafkan chanyeol kali ini.

"Tak sepatutnya aku membentak mu,aku hanya...aku hanya..yah kau tau kyungsoo".chanyeol emenggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "kungsoo hanya terlalu berharga". Lanjutnya

Hancur sudah pertahanan baekhyun,airmatanya menetes tak terbendung lagi,di benar-benar sudah gila mencintai ia sadar bahwa tak akan ada yang berubah diantara dirinya dan chanyeol, dan semua persahabatan omong kosong ini.

Jika Kungsoo terlalu berharga untuk Chanyeol? Lalu dia apa?. Aaaaah dia lupa bahwa dia dirinya hanya penggangu di sini.

Baekhyun menunduk menyembunyikan tangisannya, masih dengan genggaman chanyeol pada lengannya, ia tersenyum miris. "Baiklah,kyungsoo terlalu berharga bagi mu...dan aku tidak ada artinya untuk mu". Chanyeol terhenyak,menyadari kesalahan dalam ucapanya, bukan itu maksud perkataanya,tentu saja baekhyun sama berharganya dengan kyungsoo.

"Park chanyeol.. tau kah kau?"baekhyun mendongak menatap chanyeol dengan wajah penuh air mata. "Aaku mencintai mu bahkan sebelum kungsoo menyukaimu?". Tubuh chanyeol membeku,tak sanggup merespon apapun yang di katakan oleh melihat tetesan air mata di pipi baekhyun, rasanya sakit sekali melihatnya seperti ini.

Jadi selama ini baekhyun mencintainya, dan bodohnya ia selalu menyakiti baekhyun dengan sesukanya. Kau benar- benar lelaki berengsek Park chanyeol." Aaaaa..aku lupa, kau sangat mencintai kyungsoo,hingga tak pernah sudi untuk melihat ku". Baekhyun menghela nafasa sejenak.

"Aku lelah terus bersembunyi,aku tau kyungsoopun tau bahwa aku menyukai mu, tapi sepertinya kau lebih memilihnya". Bekhyun menurunkan genggaman chanyeol pada lenganya hingga terlepas.

"Baiklah aku akan menyerah, jadi kau Park chanyeol-sii jangan pernah dekati aku lagi, atau aku yang akan pergi dari kehidupan kalian".lanjut baekhyun mereka saling memandan menunjukan perasaan yang berbeda. Baekhyun dengan kelelahanya, dan Chanyeol dengan keterkejutanya.

'ZRAASSSSSSHHH'. Seperti langitpun mendukung suasana hati keduanya, hujan deras jatuh membasahi pakaian mereka,mengaburkan jejak airmatanya yang membekas di pipi hingga hilang tak berjejak, Baekhyun meninggalkan chanyeol ia, Ia berlari dan terus berlari tak peduli rasa sakit menjalar di seluruh kakinya karna lukanya semakin lebar,sepatunya kets nya yang putih kini menjadi merah sebagian karna darah yang terus megalir. Chanyeol bahkan ta berusaha untuk mengejarnya.

Chanyeol tersadar namun ia tak mampu ber buat lebih bahkan hanya untuk mengejar, ia hanya menatap punggung gadis itu hingga menghilang di balik pagar sekolah mereka.

Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata lelah menangkap kejadian tersebut, hingga ia pun meneteskan air mata, ia adalah kyungsoo. Kyungsoo merasa ia sangat jahat pada kedua sahabatnya namun ia tak ingin melepaskan Chanyeol, ia tau Baekhyun telah lama mencintai Chanyeol, namun ia juga tidak mungkin mengabaikan perasaannya pada chanyeol begitu saja.

'Ini akan berlalu,aku akan tetap memiliki chanyeol'

T.B.C~~~~

Hai haiiii maafkan saya atas kesalahan dalam menulis,namanya juga baru yah..yah mohon di maklumi...

Makasih yang sudah sudi untuk review sayang kalian lah pokokna ...

 _ **Makasih buat:xxbaekhyuneexx,chanhunbaek,park ae nie,chenbanana,yousee,parkbaexh614**_

Sekali lagi makasi,,kalian udah sudi buat review..

Sampai jumpa chapter depan...


	3. Chapter 3

Sun

Cast: byun baekhyun

Park chanyeol

Pairing: chanbaek,kaisoo

Genre: romance, friendship, Hurt/comfort

Rate: T

Desclaimer: semua nama dalam cerita ini adalah milik orang tuanya masing-masing

Saya Cuma pinjam nama, tapi hak cipta milik saya

Chapter 3

Notes:Maaf untuk umur aku salah nulis di sini baek masih 17 tahun dan chanyeol 18 tahun

Happy reading

Kyungsoo tau bahwa ada yang berbeda tiap kali baekhyun menatap chanyeol, baekhyun akan menunduk merona saat chanyeol menggodanya,atau ia akan pergi ketika chanyeol bedekatan dengan dirinya, cemburu (mungkin). ia juga tahu bahwa chanyeol juga menyimpan perasaan yang sama pada baekhyun,namun sayangnya perasaan baekhyun pada chanyeol sama seperti perasaanya pada chanyeol.

 _ **Flashback on**_

" _Yak..byunniee matamu akan copot jika kau terus memandangnya seperti itu". Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunanya dan buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya dari tengah lapangan di mana chanyeol dan teman-temanya sedang meperebutkan bola. "A-a aniii".ia buru buru mengeleng dan mengibaskan tangan menolak apa yang di lontarkan oleh kyungsoo._

" _apa kau tau chanyeol sangat tampan jika sedang mengoper bola".baekhyun hanya mengangguk menyetujui perkataan kyungsoo._

" _baek..apa kau menyukai chanyeol?".kyungsoo melanjutkan dan mengundang ke kagetan bagi baekhyun, namun ia tak sanggup menjawab ia terlalu malu. "itu terlihat jelas di matamu,jika kau menyukainya". Baekhyun hanya tersipu,menunduk malu sambil memainkan botol minuman yang akan ia berikan pada chanyeol,kyungsoo melihatnya lalu tersenyum._

" _ku anggap itu adalah jawaban ya".kyungsoo memfokuskan lagi pandangannya ke tenggah lapangan,tersenyum melihat chanyeol yang melambai dirinya dan baekhyun._

" _tapi baek... itu tak akan menjadi mudah". Kyungsoo menjeda omongannya. "karna aku juga menyukainya". Baekhyun membulatkan mata terkejut bukan main mendengar pernyataan kyungsoo._

" _kau menyukainya?, sejak kapan?"._

 _baekhyun tertunduk lesu,pikiranya kosong terlalu terkejut dengan semuanya._

" _belum lama,aku hanya merasakannya baru-baru ini".kyungsoo memamerkan senyumannya menatap baekhyun. "mari bersaing secara sehat,jangan mengalah hanya karna kau sahabat ku,kau tau aku kan,aku tak akan menggalah pada mu baek" .dan di terima anggukan antusias dari baekhyun._

" _Eumm..kajja oori".baekhyun memamerkan senyumnya pada sahabat itu saling menatap dan tersenyum. Tanpa ada rasa mengganjal yang seharusnya mengelayut saat bendera peperangan di mulai._

 _Setelah pengakuan dua sahabat tersebut,kyungsoo benar- benar berusaha merebut hati chanyeol,hari- hari biasa ia akan selalu menempel pada chanyeol,dan di akhir pekan ia punya seribu satu alasan untuk bertemu chanyeol. Dan jika chanyeol mengajak serta baekhyun ia akan mengatakan pada baekhyun secara sembunyi- sembunyi bahwa ia menginginkan waktu berdua saja dengan chanyeol,dan karna baekhyun yang terlampau baik dan mengerti dengan keadaan, akhirnya baekhyunpun meng iya kan permintaannya,mau bagaimana lagi ia terlalu menyayangi kyungsoo._

 _Seperti saat ini keduanya chabyeol dan kyungsoo saling duduk berdampingan menikmati sore hari di sebuah taman tanpa adanya sahabat mereka, baekhyun. Mereka mengobrolkan setiap hal dari hal yang pentin sampai hal paling tidak penting yang pernah ada._

" _Yeol..aku ingin bicara". Kyungsoo memandang lekat chanyeol ,namun tak menghilangkan senyum di bibirnya._

" _jadi dari tadi kau sedang menangis begitu?ku kira kau berbicara banyak dari tadi".di balas candaan oleh chanyeol dan di hadiahi pukulan oleh kyungsoo di lenganya._

" _hahahaha baiklah-baiklah,apa yang ingin kau bicarakan,kajja aku mendengarkan"_

" _sebenarnya aku ...menyukai mu".betapa terkejutnya chanyeol mendengar pengakuan dari sahabatnya tersebut. "sudah lama". Lanjut kyungsoo_

" _kau...menyukai ku? ".tanyanya tak hanya mengangguk tersenyum kikuk. "tapi aku menyukai baekhyun".jawabnya risau_

 _Kyungsoo tau akan jadi seperti tau chanyeol menyukai baekhyun,ani..mereka berdua saling mencintai, tapi kyungsoo tak ingin mengalah_

" _arra...".kyungsoo menunduk lemah. "hajiman...". kyungsoo menjedakalimatnya._

" _baekhyun tak menyukai mu,ia hanya menganggap mu sebagai sahabatnya".chanyeol hanya tersenyum miris membenarkan kata-kata yang kyungsoo ucapkan. "lagi pula baekhyun sendiri yang bilang padaku bahwa ia tidak menyukai mu dan sedang menyukai seseorang".bohong, kyungsoo berbohong demi meyakinkan chanyeol bahwa yang pantas menjadi kekasihnya adalah dirinya bukan baekhyun._

" _APA?siapa?apa aku mengenalnya".chanyeol langsung memberondongnya dengan begitu banyak pertanyaan._

" _itu... aku tak tau mungkin kim kai dari kelas sebelah,kau melihatnya juga kan..."_

" _dia sering mengobrol dengan kai jika berada di sekolah".kungsoo melanjutkan tidak takut,urusanya dengan baekhyun adalah hal terakhir yang ia pikirkan._

 _Chanyeol mengerang frustasi,ia mengingat ingat apa yang di sering di lakukan oleh baekhyun dan kai di sekolah,dan kyungsoo benar,ia memang sering menemukan baekhyun sedang bergurau,atau setidaknya saling melempar sapaan dan senyuman satu sama lain._

 _emosinya meledak seketika, jika baekhyun bisa hidup tanpanya mengapa ia tidak._

" _arraseo,kajja kita lakukan,kita berpacaran mulai hari ini".chanyeol berucap mantap,kyungsoo menyambutnya dengan senyuman sarat dengan kepuasan,ia langsung lompat memeluk chanyeol,namun tak ada reaksi dari orang yang di peluk._

 _Tak ada kata cinta dari bibir chanyeol,hanya nafas yang menggebu memikirkan baekhyun dan hubungan apa yang tercipta antara kai dan baekhyun. Ia terlalu bodoh untuk memahami apa yang sebenrnya sedang terjadi._

' _maafkan aku baekhyun'_

 _ **Flashback off**_

Hari-hari berlalu sangat cepat,chanyeol dan kyungsoo seperti memberikan tameng tersendiri pada diri mereka untuk tidak saling mendekat,kecuali chanyeol dan kyungsoo tentunya, bagai manapun mereka masih berpacaran ,baekhyun terus saja menghindar,bahkan di dalam kelas ia menganggap keduanya tak ada, ia tau selama ini kyungsoo selalu menggunakan cara-cara licik untuk menjauhkan chanyeol darinya dan chanyeol dengan bodohnya mengikuti permainan tanya perasaanya sungguh ia kecewa, sangat kecewa.

Ia tidak terlalu bodoh untuk mengetahui hal itu,menginggat ia telah bersahabat dengan kyungsoo sangat lama. Tak ada yang mencoba saling menyapa satu sama hanya saling mencuri lirikan satu sama lain,baekhyun masih kerap kali melihat kemesraan kungsoo dan chanyeol dari jarak jauh, dan chanyeol selalu mencuri pandang ke arah baekhyun, ia benar-benar merindukan baekhyunnya.

Sun

Ujian kelulusan untuk tinggkat akhirpun tiba,siswa siswi mengerahkan segala kemampuan nya untuk menghadapi ujian tersebut,tak terkecuali baekhyun,chanyeol dan kyungsoo. Baekhyun belajar sangat keras agar mendapat nilai yang sempurna, meski ia tergolong murid yang pandai ia tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu,seharian ia selalu berdiamdiri di perpustakaan mempeajari semua yang ia tebak akan keluar pada hari di langsungkannya ujian. Ia ingin mendapatkan universitas terbaik yang diimpikannya selama ini.

Ia belajar sepeti orang gila, ia belajar seperti tiada hari esok,tapi siapa yang tau ia tengah berbohong.. ia hanya berbohong pada dirinya sendiri,ia tak ingin kalah akan perasaannya akhir-akhir ini,ia hanya berharap dengan belajar dan menyibukan diri ia bisa melupakan sejenak tentang apa yang terjadi.

Baekhyun pov

Seperti perkiraan ku, setelah ujian berakhir aku benar-benar lega karna hampir semua soal dapat ku kerjakannya dengan mudah,aku ingin mendinginkan kepala ku yang dari tadi terasa mengepul dan beranjak dari ruang ujian menuju kantin di halaman belakang sekolah,langkahku terhenti ketika sebuak teriakan memanggilku

"BYUN BAEKHYUN". Itu Kim kai murid kelas sebelah emm... bagai mana aku mendeskriprikannya dia...tampan,kaya,pintar serta mudah bergaul dan bonus gratisnya adalah Kai menyukai ku,tapi sekali lagi hati ku belum siap menerima orang lain, aku takut untuk di sakiti kembali

Normal pov

Kai berlari tergesa-gesa mendekati baekhyun, tak ia pedulikan tatapan binggung orang-orang di sekelilingnya,ia benar-benar tak peduli ia hanya menginginkan baekhyun,semenjak pertengkaran baekhyun dengan kedua sahabatnya, kai seolah mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi,jadi setiap harinya ia terus-terusan menempel pada baekhyun, dan baekhyun tidak keberatan ia justru nyaman saat bersama kai.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN".yang di panggil pun berhenti berjalan dan menoleh.

"Kai-a ... wae?, Haisss jangan berteriak-teriak di koridor sekolah,kau membuat ku malu",baekhyun menutupi wajahnya dengan satu telapak mereka menjadi objek pemandangan seluruh siswa di koridor tersebut.

"kau lapar?kajja kita ke kantin". Kai tanpa babibu menarik baekhyun,jangan lupakan senyuman 1000 wattnya yang setia menemani hingga terduduk di meja kantin. "kau mau makan apa?ramyeon,tobboki,juice,atau susu segar".

baekhyun masih celingukan memilih menu dan tak menghiraukan ocehan kai yan sempat ia menjawab kai sudah memotong tindakannya.

"aaaaa...tapi kurasa sebaiknya kau makan semuanya,kau tau tubuh mu kelihatan bertambah kurus sekarang,tunggu sebentar akan ku ambilkan arraci".kai tersenyum dan mengusak rambut baekhyun,dan di hadiahi bulatan mata yang menggemaskan dari baekhyun karna kaget,tak mau menghabiskan makanan yang begitu banyak, ia langsung meraih tanggan kai yang hendak memesan makanan.

"yaaaaakk..aku ini bukan mesin penghancur yang bisa makan begitu banyak,cukup susu tetrapack saja kai".baekyun berbicara dengan senyuman yang tak lepas dari wajah cantiknya. "dan rasa strawberry oke".ia menggunakan puppy eyesnya untuk meminta tolong pada kai.

Jangan tanyakan keadaan kai sekarang, karna ia langsung memalingkan wajah dan berlari ke tempat pemesanan.

Tak jauh dari meja baekhyun kyungsoo dan chanyeol melihat ke akraban yang terjalin antara kai dan baekhyun. "kurasa mereka telah berpacaran".kyungsoo yang mengetahui hal itu tak mau hanya diam dan langsung mengambil kesempatan. Sedangkan chanyeol hanya menatap baekhyun penuh amarah dari kejauhan,mendengar enuturan kyungsoo secara refleks chanyeol langsung berdiri dan menghampiri baekhyun.

" CHANYEOL KAU MAU KEMANA?"

Chanyeol pov

Ya ampun rasanya aku mual tiap kali baekhyun berdekatan dengan,ya ampun-ya ampun bahkan ia mengusak rambut baekhyun ku,sungguh akan kubunuh kau kim terlalu lama baekhyun mendiamkanku, bahkan saat aku mendatanginya ke rumah ia menolak dan maid di rumahnya selalu mengatakan bahwa baekhyun tidak ingin di ganggu.

"ku rasa mereka telah berpacaran" .kata –kata yang kyungsoo ucap kan membuat ku tak bisa berpikir jernih,ini harus di selesaikan.

" CHANYEOL KAU MAU KEMANA?".kudengar geraman marah dari kyungsoo,tak kuhiraukan teriakan itu yang aku inginkan hanya menyelesaikan hanya terus berjalan ke arah mendongak kan kepalanya saat tahu bahwa aku telah berdiri di sampingnya dengan tatapan marah,ia terkejut namn raut wajahnya kembali datar lagi setelah beberapa tarik tangannya ku seret ia higga keluar dari kantin,ia terus meronta, namun aku tak mengindahkan permintaannya.

"PARK CHANYEOL NEO MICHOSEO,arrrghhh lengan ku sakit,berhenti kau mau membawaku kemana?".baekhyun terus saja hanya erdiam tak ingin menanggapi.

Ku bawa ia ke atap sekolah harus menyelesaikan ini secepatnya.

Normal pov

'BRAAAK' pintu di buka kasar oleh chanyeol.

"kau gila?mengapa kau membawaku kesini tanpa sebab,bukankah kita telah membicarakannya?".baekhyun terengah-engah merasa emosinya memuncak. "jauhi aku...JAAUHI AKU PARK CHANYEOL, KAU DENGAR". Habis sudah ke sabaran tak habis pikir chanyeol akan berbuat sejauh ini sementara ia meninggalkan kyungsoo di sana.

"mengapa kau meminta ku untuk menjauhi mu,setelah kau bilang bahwa kau mencintai ku".chanyeol menatap bakhyun dengan rasa keputus asaannya. "apa kau sudah melupakanku?, apa sesuatu terjadi di antara kau dan kai?, jawab aku byun baekhyun?".

"pertanyaan apa ini sebenarnya,apakah kau perlu tau akan hal itu,sepetinya kau penasaran sekali".marah di wajah baekhyun telah berganti menjadi tatapan datar dengan senyum mengejek karna ia muak. "apa yang kau harapkan dari jawabanku? Kami memiliki hubungan?".baekhyun menjeda kalimatnya. "seperti itu?".chanyeol terkejut dengan pernyatan dan mimik wajah yang baekhyun berikan padanya.

"park chanyeol dengar!" baekhyun memijit pangkal hidungnya karna pusing tiba-tiba menyerang. "aku juga berharap memiliki hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar teman bersama kai. Keunde mwo?...,yang memenuhi otak ku hanyalah dirimu,dan kau sama sekali tak menyadari dan malah bertindak seperti ini dan menuduhku,lagi?".

Reaksi chanyeol berbeda dari baekhyun langsung tersenyum lebar mendengar penuturan dari baekhyun tersebut. _'jadi baekhyun tak memiliki hubungan dengan kai begitu'._ ia mengamit kedua tangan baekhyun membuat baekhyun menatap pada kedua mataya.

"aku juga mencintaimu baekhyun,benar-benar mncintai mu".jika dalam keadaan biasa maka baekhyun akan bahagia,tapi ohhh ayo lah ..apa yang akan kau harapkan dari pernyataan cina seseorang yang telah memilikik kekasih,terlebih kekasihnya adalah sahabatmu sendiri.

"kau mencintai ku?,benarkah?".baekhyun bertanya tetap pada raut wajah yang datar. "bagai mana dengan kyungsoo? Apa kau akan melepaskannya ?.chanyeol diam seribu bahasa, lama bekhyun menunggu,dan tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari bibir lelaki itu, hingga baekhyun merasa benar-benar jengah.

"beri aku waktu aku belum bisa melepaskannya,kau dan dia sama-sam berharganya bagiku".chanyeol menmohon degan raut wajah meremas kedua telapak tanggan baekhyun untuk meyakinkan.

Baekhyun tersenyum mengejek menghempaskan tangannya dari genggaman chanyeol,airmatanya mengalir melewati pipinya."dengar park chanyeol,kau tidak seharusnya serakah,kau tidak bisa memiliki keduanya sekaligus".

"jadi siapa yang kau pilih?,aku atau kyungsoo".pertanyaan tersebut menggundang keterdiaman dari chanyeol."baiklah... kau diam itu artinya kau memilih kyungsoo".

Baekhyun segera berlari meninggalkan chanyeol yang masih membatu di tempatnya,air matanya terus mengalir tak terbendung lagi.

'selamat tinggal park chanyeol"

T.B.C

Halo...haloooo readers ku tercinta...gimana ada yang tau baekhyun bakalan kemana?

ini sudah di tambahin a'a kai..chap depan udah pada mature para castnya

Arrrgg akhir-akhir penulisan aku mulai galau karna nggak ng feel

Maaf kalo nggak memuaskan

Banyak yang minta sehun masuk ya.. yah tunggu aja nanti sehun jadi apa di sisni

Untuk siders.. aku nggak masalah kok kalo kalian membaca ceritaku tanpa meninggalkan jejak.

Tapi kalian harus tau setiap aku baca komentar kalian itu semangat banget buat aku ngelanjutin pikir semua author juga bakal berpikiran sama sama aku

Jadi aku akan lebih berterimakasih jika kalian sudi meninggalkan jejak walaupun hanya beberapa kalimat.

O ia ...terimakasih buat kalian: _ **yousee,chanhunbaek,ppupybubble,park ae ni,chenbanana,anaknya chansoo,hyunbee,eka yoon**_

 ** _Dan lain2 yang maaf kalo nggak ke sebut_**

 _ **Sampai bertemu chapter depan**_


End file.
